Mean
by hatter-80
Summary: Rosalie e Edward são o casal perfeito, até que Bella entra na história. AU, todos humanos.
1. Capítulo I

_N/A: só uma notinha: twilight pertence à stephenie meyer, mas o edward e a bella dessas fics são meus. então temos uma bella MUITO MENOS dramática e um edward mais revoltado. espero que gostem :D  
_

**Capítulo I**

- Eu tô tãaaao animada pra festa, Bella! Edward também. Mal posso esperar. Com que roupa voce vai?

- Hm. Eu não vou.

Rosalie estacou, parada no meio do corredor, e olhou pra mim como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer que comi um chihuahua no café da manhã.

- Por queeeeeeeeee? - perguntou, com o jeito dramático de sempre, e voltou a andar.

- É aniversário do meu pai. - respondi, entrando na fila do almoço.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Como se ele não fosse deixar. Bella, você é brilhante em fingir que não tem vida social - abri a boca pra protestar, mas ela continuou falando. - Por causa disso, ele deixa você ir em qualquer coisa que aparecer. Você pediu pra ele pra ir nessa festa, pelo menos?

- Pedi. - menti descaradamente - Ele não ficou muito feliz com a idéia.

Ela me escaneou com os olhos, e eu senti meu rosto esquentar, o que sempre acontece quando percebo que há atenção demais concentrada em mim.

- Você tá mentindo.

Franzi os lábios e não respondi.

- Ninguém merece, Bella - Rosalie revirou os olhos. Logo pareceu esquecer a raiva e se concentrou em escolher uma maçã boa. Eu, como sempre, estava sem fome, então só peguei uma barra de cereal e me sentei na mesa mais próxima das janelas. Ela logo se juntou a mim, com a bandeja cheia de salada e um refrigerante Diet.

- Você é um clichê ambulante, sabia - falei, arregalando os olhos dramaticamente. E era pura verdade. Rosalie, além ser loira e ter o corpo perfeito, era animadora de torcida, só comia coisas que não engordavam e namorava um dos caras mais gatos do colégio. A única coisa que atrapalhava era que Edward não era um atleta. Ele não gosta de esportes (vai saber como ele tem esse _corpo_... an... perfeito).

Rose deu de ombros, mas acho que não entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

- De qualquer jeito - prosseguiu - Edward vai ficar TÃO decepcionado se você não for. Ele queria te juntar com o Emmett.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, descrente.

- Edward tem problemas, Rose - falei pausadamente, pra que ela entendesse.

Pela décima vez na manhã, ela revirou os olhos.

- Ai, Bella, menos. Eu até gostei da idéia. Emmett é bonitinho.

- Não _mesmo_. - falei, arregalando os olhos novamente.

- Você não acha que tá na hora de achar outra pessoa? Pra esquecer... - ela pigarreou e apontou o garfo discretamente para uma mesa próxima a nossa. - Você sabe.

Fechei a cara.

- Eu já superei o Jake, Rosalie.

Ela suspirou, parecendo desistir, e jogou o cabelo dourado pra trás do ombro.

- Tá então. Tanto faz. Deixa de ir na festa, se você quiser.

Edward escolheu esse momento pra aparecer.

- Bom dia, damas - cumprimentou, ao puxar uma cadeira do lado de Rose. Eles trocaram um beijinho rápido. Agradeci mentalmente por isso, porque, a uns meses atrás, eles mal conseguiam ficar longe um do outro.

- Então - ele disse, esfregando as mãos em expectativa. - Tudo pronto pra hoje à noite?

- Bella não quer ir.

Lancei-lhe um olhar zangado.

- Obrigada por me fazer parecer uma mal-educada. - me virei para Edward. - Desculpa, é que é aniversario do meu pai.

Inabalável, ele bufou, fazendo pouco caso.

- Até parece que ele não vai deixar.

- Desculpa, mas eu não to no clima de festa mesmo.

- Ah, vamos lá, Bella – seus olhos verdes imploraram, me encarando. – É meu aniversário.

- É, ele vai ficar muito triste se você não for – completou Rosalie, fazendo um biquinho.

Cheguei à conclusão de que eu tinha sido derrotada.

- Ok. Eu vou.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

Rosalie arregalou os olhos quando eu saí de casa, depois começou a bater palmas.

- Bella! Meu Deus do céu, você está linda. Estonteante.

Apesar de estar ali de má vontade, não pude deixar de sorrir. Um elogio vindo da rainha da beleza não era pouca coisa.

- Bem, obrigada - falei ao entrar no carro. - Você eu nem preciso falar.

- Não ué, eu mereço ouvir um elogio que não venha do espelho - ela falou, super modesta, e jogou o cabelo pra trás para dar ênfase.

- Você tá linda. Amei seu vestido - falei, e cada palavra era verdade. Ela usava um vestido curto, vermelho vivo, com detalhes azuis e tachas. Era tão moderno que provavelmente não era vendido em loja nenhuma de Forks.

Pra variar, me senti totalmente ofuscada, com minha blusa azul básica e uma saia de cintura alta preta. Era o mais próximo de uma roupa moderna que eu tinha. Pelo menos eu tinha um par de peep toes pretos _bem _altos, mas eu não estava muito segura com eles.

- Obrigada - disse Rosalie. - Mas essa sua roupa linda ressaltou sua magreza.

- Nossa, que elogio, valeu - falei, me sentindo totalmente ofendida.

- Ei, isso não é algo ruim! - ela ergueu as mãos do volante por um momento e olhou pra mim. Eu entrei em pânico.

- Que merda, Rose! Presta atenção na estrada - reclamei, mas ela tinha total controle do carro.

- Bells, não surta. Como eu ia dizendo, seu corpo é lindo - eu não me sentia confortável recebendo elogios como esse, mas fiquei calada. - e essa roupa deu uma valorizada. Eu gostei. E o que você fez no seu cabelo?

- Alisei, ué. Ficou bom? - perguntei, preocupada.

- Você combina com cabelo liso. Ficou lindo - ela deu um sorriso sincero.

Fiquei mais calma por ser aprovada, mesmo me sentindo meio idiota por isso.

Seguimos num silêncio tranquilo até a casa dos Cullen. Katy Perry gritava que éramos fogos de artifício no som do carro. _(N/A: baby you're a fiiiiiiiirewoooork –n) _A casa, apesar de ser supermoderna, ficava enterrada no meio do mato, mas Rose sabia o caminho de cor – e algumas árvores estavam iluminadas, marcando o caminho. Após uns 10 minutos de sacolejos, Rosalie estacionou perto da garagem da casa, animadíssima.

Duas horas depois, ela estava chorando no banheiro, e eu esperava do lado de fora, batendo na porta.

- Rose? O que aconteceu? Deixa eu entrar, e me explica...

Ela deu um grito tão estridente de "NÃO" que eu pulei, assustada, e me afastei da porta – que se abriu dois segundos depois, revelando uma Rosalie com o rosto inchado e uma expressão homicida.

- Sai da minha frente AGORA! – ela gritou. Minha cabeça começou a girar, tentando entender o motivo da raiva, e por um momento eu fiquei com medo _de verdade_.

O que foi a coisa mais idiota que eu fiz a noite toda. Ter medo de uma líder de torcida loira, usando um tubo de rímel como arma, quero dizer.

- SAI! – Rose gritou de novo, e eu fiz a coisa mais inteligente em que pude pensar:

Desci as escadas o mais rápido possível.

Quando cheguei na sala – que servia de pista de dança -, meu coração martelava e eu sentia minhas mãos tremerem. Eu estava assustada pra caramba. Respirei fundo e peguei um copo da bandeja do primeiro garçom que passou, porque refrigerante sempre acalma meus nervos.

Acontece que não era refrigerante. Era champanhe. E era terrivelmente bom.

Sentei-me num dos pufes espalhados ao redor da pista e bebi três taças. Quando comecei a pensar seriamente em ir dançar, lembrei-me que eu não tinha mais como ir embora pra casa, e voltei a ficar nervosa. Eu tenho pânico ficar em algum lugar sem saber como vou embora, então peguei outra taça de champanhe e fui procurar Emmett para pedir uma carona. Provavelmente ele entenderia o pedido da maneira errada, - ou não, já que eu o tinha _chutado _no início da festa - mas o que uma donzela em apuros podia fazer?

Andei em volta da pista e não o vi. Resolvi falar com Edward.

- Edward – gritei pra ser ouvida, e cutuquei o ombro dele. – Cadê seu amigo? Emmett? – perguntei quando ele se virou.

Ele riu e apontou pro meio da pista. Emmett estava aos beijos com uma garota da minha série, Tanya.

Suspirei, tomada por aquela sensação terrível de não saber o que fazer.

- Tá sem como ir pra casa, né? – ele me perguntou, ao ver minha expressão.

- Como você sabe?

- É culpa minha. Vamos, eu te levo.

Tentei negar, porque não tinha como ser culpa dele – Rose e Edward haviam brigado, mas ela não estava com raiva de mim por causa disso. A não ser que o motivo da briga tenha sido eu, mas isso é, tipo assim, meio impossível -, mas ele só sacudiu a cabeça e me puxou pra fora.

- Mas é a sua festa! Você vai simplesmente abandonar os convidados aqui? – perguntei, teimosa, parada do lado do volvo prateado. Acontece que eu nunca ficava muito a vontade sozinha com Edward. E não me pergunte o porquê, eu não sei.

- Entra no carro que eu te explico.

Entrei no carro.

- E então? – insisti, cruzando os braços sobre o cinto de segurança.

Ficamos em silencio por uns cinco minutos. Por fim, bufei e fechei a cara pro porta-luvas.

- Você sabe que eu e Rosalie brigamos, certo? – ele finalmente quebrou o silencio.

- Sim.

- Sabe o motivo?

- Não.

- Ela falou que eu estava olhando pra você de um jeito que eu não devia.

Congelei, porque eu havia percebido exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Ela tá errada, né?

Edward olhou pra mim com uma expressão estranha, quase faminta.

- Não, ela não tá errada.

Fiquei em silencio.

- Você não pode negar que é bonita, Bella – ele falou depois de um tempo.

- Isso não é motivo pra ficar... – engasguei com as palavras – pra ficar me _comendo _com os olhos! – explodi.

Imediatamente me arrependi da escolha de palavras.

- Ah, é sim – Edward deu um sorriso torto. Percebi que já estacionava em frente a minha casa.

- Trate de fazer as pazes com Rosalie – ordenei, destravando meu cinto de segurança com violência.

- E se eu não quiser? – ele perguntou, quase rosnando, agarrou meu pulso e me puxou pra perto.

Fiquei paralisada. Seus olhos verdes estavam voltados pros meus com toda a intensidade possível. Eu sentia seu hálito fresco nos meus lábios. Nossos narizes estavam a dois centímetros de distancia.

Por um momento entendi porque Rose não conseguia ficar longe dele.

- Fique longe de mim – consegui ofegar, me desvencilhei de sua mão e saí do carro o mais rápido que consegui.

Já na porta de casa, cometi o erro de olhar pra trás. Ele sorriu pra mim, com a expressão presunçosa, e arrancou.

Fechei a cara e entrei em casa. Olhei o relógio: 3 da manhã.

Quando consegui acalmar meus pensamentos e dormir, eram 5.

_N/A: OOOI GENTEEEEEEE_

_pra quem me conhece, ESTOU DE VOLTA! e pra quem nao me conhece, OI :D -nnn_

_fan fic nova na área. espero que gostem! quero reviews hein_

_e eu sei que tenho mania de batizar minhas fics com nome de musicas da taylor swift, mas prometo que é a ultima vez, tá? UAHSUAHS  
_

_beijinhos e aproveitem._

PS: escrevi metade desse cap ouvindo Exactly What You Want - The Scarlet Ending. recomendo! o link: http:/ .com /watch? v=0pl0UbZD6vo


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

O fim de semana que se seguiu teria sido uma tortura, se não fosse Alice Cullen. Graças a ela, se transformou em algo pior.

Deixa eu me explicar: Alice tinha passado as ultimas duas semanas em Nova York, ajudando num desfile de moda de marcas alternativas. No sábado, depois da fatídica festa de aniversario de Edward – irmão dela –, ela me acordara 8 horas da manhã ao chegar na minha casa sem ser convidada. Meu pai, que ainda não tinha saído pra pescar, achou sensato deixá-la entrar. Foi assim que acordei com alguém jogando uma mala na minha cama e pulando sobre mim.

- BEEEEEEEEELLA! QUE SAUDADE! Acorda, anda, trouxe um tanto de roupa legal pra você. Ganhei um tanto do desfile.

Não posso negar que as roupas eram realmente "legais". Alice, exultante por eu ter gostado de uns 3 vestidos e umas blusas, me convenceu a ir na festa que teria à noite, no clube da cidade.

Foi assim que, 12 horas depois de ser arrancada da cama, espremida num vestido coberto de tachas e cambaleando nos mesmos peep toes pretos da noite anterior, eu estava procurando por Alice na boate do clube.

- Bella! Aqui! – vi Alice sentada num dos banquinhos mais altos do bar, acenando.

Do lado dela, estava o terror da minha existência.

Andei até lá com dificuldade (andar com a sensação de que você está prestes a virar o tornozelo e quebrá-lo de um jeito irreversível não é agradável).

- Oi Alice – falei. – O que ele tá fazendo aqui?

Edward sorriu, presunçoso e irônico.

- Oi pra você também, Bells.

- Cala a boca. E não me chama de Bells. Alice, me responde!

- Ou, olha como trata o meu irmão! – bronqueou, do alto do seu metro e meio. Até sentada no banquinho alto ela ficava mais baixa que eu. – Eu falei "mano, to indo no clube com a Bella" e ele falou "posso ir também?". O que você esperava que eu respondesse? "Não"?

- "Não" seria uma ótima resposta.

Esperei que Edward me desse uma tirada malcriada ou coisa assim, mas todos seus sentidos estavam concentrados numa morena-gostosa ali perto.

- Tá vendo? – sibilei pra Alice.

- Não surta, Bella – por que todo mundo fica repetindo isso pra mim? – Vamos dançar!

Ela começou a correr em direção à pista, com o vestido de paetês preto brilhando, e eu tive que segui-la. Edward veio atrás.

- Cadê sua namorada? – perguntei.

- Não tenho mais. Provavelmente ela tá chorando até morrer. – ele disse, parecendo se sentir ótimo com aquilo.

Revirei os olhos, me sentindo irritada só pela presença dele. Também me senti meio mal por Rosalie, apesar de ela me odiar agora e tudo o mais.

- BABY YOU'RE A FIIIIIIIIIIREWOOOOOORK – Alice cantava, com os braços pra cima – COME ON LET YOU COOOOOOOOOOLORS BUUUUURST!

Fechei a cara. Odeio quando uma musica me traz más lembranças.

- Dança, Bella! – ela gritou pra que eu pudesse ouvir, pulando em volta de mim.

Fiquei emburrada até a música acabar. Depois tocou Better Than Love, do Hurts, e eu comecei a cantar, feliz da vida.

- AND IT FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS BETTER THAN LOOOOOOVE – eu e Alice cantamos juntas, dançando. Nesse momento eu me senti ótima, no meio da fumaça e das luzes e com a música perfurando meus ouvidos. Por mais desajeitada que eu seja, dançar realmente me faz bem. Rosalie costumava dizer que quem me via numa pista nunca diria que eu tropeçava em tudo que via pela frente. – YEAH IT FEEEEEEEEEEEEELS BETTER THAN LOOOOOOOOOVE!

Meu momento de felicidade acabou quando Edward entrou no meu campo de visão.

Por um momento, esqueci todo o meu ódio por ele. A luz negra deixava sua blusa branca acesa, contrastando de um jeito esquisito com a pele branca. Seu corpo esguio se mexia, os braços mais ou menos erguidos, e seus olhos se fechavam por mais tempo que o necessário.

Quando se abriam, olhavam diretamente pra mim.

Apesar do ambiente escuro, pude ver perfeitamente seus olhos verdes quando uma luz passou por nós, piscando. Nossos olhos se grudaram e, em um segundo, todas as minhas defesas caíram.

Um milissegundo depois eu recuperei a sanidade e fiz uma careta pra ele, mas não pude deixar de rir quando ele riu também. Internamente, eu me perguntei o que aquela troca de olhares significava pra ele.

Quando eu finalmente desviei os olhos dele – com muita força de vontade -, vi Jacob agarrando uma garota morena, bem na minha frente.

Foi uma coincidência muito filha da p**a que na mesma hora tenha começado a tocar Dancing On My Own, da Robyn.

Continuei dançando, tentando me envolver com a música de novo, mas eu não conseguia deixar de olhar pra eles.

Alice viu minha expressão – não faço a mínima idéia de qual era – e se virou, seguindo meu olhar. Depois se inclinou pra mim.

- Ele tá beijando a Leah Cle...! – gritou.

- Leah o quê? – perguntei, chegando mais perto.

- Clearwater! – berrou.

A raiva revirou meu estômago de um jeito nauseante. Eu nunca tinha ido com a cara dela.

- Odeio essa menina – gritei.

Edward nos observava com uma expressão de quem estava se divertindo.

- Vou pegar um refrigerante pra você – Alice berrou, e saiu dali antes que eu pudesse impedi-la.

Suspirei, exasperada, e olhei na direção de Jacob de novo. Ele me viu olhando e deu um sorriso maldoso, depois beijou Leah de um jeito teatral.

Perdi minha sanidade completamente. Dentro da minha cabeça, eu estava gritando coisas tipo "IDIOTA, RETARDADO, FILHO DA P**A", mas a frase a seguir saiu de um jeito tão doce que me surpreendeu.

- Edward, olhe pra mim.

Ele estava olhando pra Jake e Leah com cara de nojo, que sumiu quando virou o rosto pra me olhar.

- O que? – perguntou.

- Nada – falei, pondo meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. – Dance comigo.

Ele entendeu o que eu queria rapidamente, e pôs as mãos na minha cintura, me puxando pra perto dele com força. Parecia muito feliz de estar fazendo isso, porque ele e Jacob se odeiam desde sempre e eu, bem, sou uma ex-namorada com muita glória.

_My Moves Are White (White Hot, That Is) – Cobra Starship_

A música que começou a tocar era perfeita para o que eu queria. Tentei ficar mais perto dele, mas sem pisar em seus pés. A preocupação não era necessária, porque dançávamos muito bem juntos. Olhando fixamente para Edward, pensei se eu faria mesmo o que eu acabara de planejar, nesse momento de loucura. Cheguei à conclusão que sim.

- Se você quer me beijar – falei, roçando meus lábios em sua orelha. – a hora é agora.

Edward olhou pra mim de um jeito intenso antes de me beijar com violência.

Bom, eu não tinha perdido minha sanidade tão _completamente_ antes. Perdi o resto dela – junto com a minha dignidade – com o beijo. O cheiro de hortelã dele me inebriou completamente, e eu enrosquei meus dedos no cabelo dele, querendo mais. Suas mãos saíram da minha cintura para meu pescoço, me prendendo a ele. Eu correspondi ao beijo com toda minha força de vontade, e ele parecia fazer o mesmo.

Estávamos ofegantes quando terminamos. Se recusando a se separar de mim, Edward segurou minha cintura e começou a beijar meu pescoço, fazendo minha pele se arrepiar sem parar. Olhei pra Jacob de soslaio, e vi que ele não parecia lá muito feliz.

- A fila do bar tá tão gran... BELLA! EDWARD! O QUE É ISSO? – ouvi Alice gritar, histérica, depois puxou meu braço com uma força surpreendente. – Explique-se! – exigiu.

- Não é nada – respondi. – Eu só acabei com a minha vida.

**Continua...**

_N/A: oi genteeeeeee_

_feliz natal atrasado pra voces!  
_

_Enfim, esse cap foi bem curtinho... mas espero que tenha agradado hihihihihi_

_KK vamos ver o que tem por vir._

_Ah, vou começar a responder as reviews só aqui, pq é mais fácil pra mim... tudo bem?_

_Beijos e até o próximo cap!_

**Gabytenorio:** aeeee, brigada UAHSUAHS espero que goste desse cap

**Elisa Carlie Cullen:** oi flor! nao lembro se já respondi sua review UAHSUAHS sorry. essa fic nao vai ser muuuuito grande, acho que uns 10 caps, no máximo.

**Lih:** a bella nao aguentou por muito tempo hein UAHSUHAS nao, sem lemons... sou uma menina pura UASUHAS mentira

**Ariel:** AUHSUAHS oi! espero que tenha gostado :D

**Jessy Moreno:** eu tambem espero que nao seja clichê KKKK bejos


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

No domingo, acordei com uma dor de cabeça infernal.

Fiquei com os olhos fechados por alguns minutos até resolver levantar. Rolei na cama e escorreguei pro lado, esperando sentir o chão nos meus pés, mas minha cama parecia maior do que o normal. Fiquei de barriga pra cima e abri os olhos. Em vez do teto de madeira do meu quarto, vi um teto impecavelmente branco e um lustre elegante.

- Merda – xinguei. Estava no quarto de hóspedes da casa dos Cullen. Me sentei num pulo e olhei em volta.

O edredom dourado king-size estava caído de um lado da cama, e o lençol cobria apenas meus pés. Passei a mão no cabelo – terrivelmente embaraçado – e notei que estava vestindo só lingerie e uma blusa puída, emprestada de Alice. Apressei-me a vestir um par de jeans dobrados em cima de uma cadeira ali perto.

Abri a porta do quarto, e ouvi vozes vindas da cozinha, no andar de baixo – Alice e sua mãe, Esme, conversando animadamente. Achei que precisava de uma ida ao banheiro antes de descer.

Atravessei o corredor, arrepiando ao pisar no chão frio de ladrilhos, e abri a porta do banheiro sem bater.

- Bella! Merd- - disse alguém de trás da porta.

- O que...? – falei, esticando o corpo pra espiar dentro do cômodo. – Oh meu deus! Edward, me desculpe...

Voltei o corpo pra trás bruscamente, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha.

- Me desculpe – repeti, quando Edward saiu de trás da porta, usando só uma calça jeans. – Eu devia ter batido...

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe – ele parecia estar se segurando pra não cair na gargalhada.

Suspirei e passei a mão no cabelo, tentando disfarçar o rosto vermelho, que provavelmente estava se acentuando devido ao vapor do banheiro. O vapor que grudava no corpo de Edward de um jeito tão...

Quis dar um tapa no meu próprio rosto ali mesmo.

- Vou deixar você acabar seu banho e usar o banheiro da Alice – falei, ansiosa para sair dali.

- Não, eu já acabei – ele respondeu, ainda se segurando pra não rir. – Pode entrar.

Passei pela porta no exato momento que ele. Nossos corpos se encostaram por um momento, e eu sorri, meio sem graça. Ele deu um sorriso de lado, com uma expressão estranha nos olhos. Senti meu rosto ficar quente de novo, e me espremi entre Edward e a porta pra entrar no cômodo. Abri a torneira e ouvir os passos de Edward diminuindo enquanto ele ia pro quarto.

Olhei-me no espelho e vi que meu cabelo estava pior do que eu imaginava, e entendi porque Edward estava segurando o riso.

Penteei os fios o melhor que pude com um pente minúsculo que achei em uma das gavetas, depois escovei os dentes com o dedo. Quando estava mais ou menos apresentável, desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca – disse Alice, sentada na bancada enquanto a mãe dela mexia no fogão.

- Bom dia – falei, puxando uma cadeira da mesa e me sentando. – Bom dia, sra. Cullen.

- Bella, bom dia – Esme deu um sorriso bondoso, como sempre. – Sirva-se. Tem suco e leite na geladeira.

Agradeci, e escolhi uma rosquinha na mesa lotada de comida. Foi bom comer comida de verdade depois de ficar a noite inteira bebendo só refrigerante.

- O que tá cozinhando de bom pra gente, sra. Cullen? – perguntei, fazendo graça. – Se estiver tão bom como aquele macarrão que você fez da ultima vez, acho que vou almoçar aqui de novo.

- Ah, Bella, querida – ela riu. – Nada de especial hoje.

Eu ia responder que a receita do almoço "não especial" dela devia ser vendida para algum restaurante chique – Esme mistura temperos como ninguém -, mas Emmett entrou na cozinha.

- Isabella, - falou, imitando a voz do meu pai - xerife Swan quer falar com você.

- Oi pai – eu disse, depois que Emmett me entregou o telefone. – Bom dia.

- Bella, você não foi dormir na casa da Alice só porque ficou bêbada demais pra voltar pra casa, certo?

- Certo, pai. – respondi, revirando os olhos. - É que a festa acabou tarde, e eu não queria te acordar.

- Isso não é desculpa. Da próxima vez, você vem direto pra casa.

- Ahn, tá bom – gaguejei, assustada com o tom de voz dele. Alice olhou pra mim com uma expressão interrogativa.

Charlie suspirou.

- Me desculpe, Bells. Eu fiquei preocupado quando ouvi seu recado no telefone.

- Tudo bem, pai, não se preocupe.

- Você tem como voltar pra casa hoje? Quer que eu te busque?

- Não, não precisa, minha picape tá aqui.

- Certo. Até mais tarde, querida.

- Até – despedi, e desliguei.

- Seu pai não sai do seu pé, hein? – disse Alice, e se sentou do meu lado. – Quer almoçar aqui?

- Não, é melhor eu ir pra casa. Ah – subitamente me lembrei de que ela ainda não sabia da história toda da minha briga com a Rosalie. – Vai lá em cima comigo?

Acomodadas na cama king-size dourada, contei pra ela sobre o motivo da briga e dos gritos psicopatas da Rosalie. Alice ouviu tudo com os olhos arregalados.

- Então é por isso que Edward fica idiota quando você tá perto – falou, com um ar pensativo.

- É. Peraí, o quê?

- Bella, até parece que você não reparou. Ele fica fazendo de tudo pra chamar sua atenção.

- Acho que você tá certa... – falei. Deixei meu corpo cair pra trás e fiquei olhando pro teto, pensando no assunto.

- Pois é colega – Alice falou, deitando-se do meu lado. – A coisa tá feia.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

Jasper, irmão de Rosalie, sentou-se na nossa mesa, no almoço, com uma expressão assustada.

- Bella Swan – falou pausadamente. – O que você fez com a minha irmã?

- Hã. Nada.

Ele olhou pra Alice.

- O que ela fez?

- Edward tá doido com ela – respondeu, toda presunçosa. – E Rosalie não suporta concorrência, como você já sabe.

- Alice, amor, você tá malvada hoje – disse Jasper, apertando a cintura dela. Revirei os olhos. Minha dor de cabeça ainda não tinha passado.

Vi Rosalie entrar no refeitório, acompanhada por Lauren e Jessica. Ela me viu olhando em e lançou um olhar feio.

Ótimo. Além de dois horários de cálculo e dois de geometria, eu ainda tinha uma líder de torcida tentando me matar com a força do pensamento pra deixar minha manhã linda.

- Edward não tá doido comigo – lembrei-me de corrigir Alice, meio tarde.

- Ai, Bella, cala a boca.

Mostrei a língua pra ela, que deu uma risadinha.

- Bom dia – disse alguém parado atrás de mim, lançando uma sombra na mesa.

Falando no horror da minha existência...

- Jasper – disse Edward - pode dar uma carona pra Alice e pro Emmett hoje? Tenho que passar em um lugar depois da aula.

- Claro – respondeu Jasper.

- Onde você vai?

- Não é da sua conta, maninha – ele fez uma careta pra Alice, todo infantil. Revirei os olhos de novo. – Tenho que ir na biblioteca. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Ele saiu andando sem sequer olhar pra mim. Não sei se fiquei feliz ou triste por isso.

Dirigi tranquilamente pra casa, depois da aula. Não tinha quase nada de dever de casa, então eu pretendia passar o dia lendo... Se parasse de chuviscar, eu poderia me deitar do lado de fora.

Distraída com esses planos, só notei o volvo prateado parado perto da minha casa quando estacionei.

E só notei Edward sentado na escada da varanda quando saí do carro.

**_Continua..._**

_N/A: oi genteeeeeee_

_esse cap demorou mas saiu UASHUAHS _

_bem paradão, mas esperem mais acontecimentos bombantes KK_

_e feliz ano novo atrasado pra todo mundo! \o/ beijos_

**Gabytenorio**: UHUUL QUE BOM AUSHUAHS  
**Jessy Moreno**: tadinho do Jake UASHUAHS  
**Lorena**: a Bella é sem noção, tadinha KKK  
**Lih**: KKK eu tambem adoro. é, quando a rosalie ficar sabendo desse beijo, a coisa vai ficar teeeeensa rs

_PS: deixem de preguiça e mandem mais reviews viu u.ú_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Reuni autocontrole suficiente pra perguntar:

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Olá pra você também, estressadinha – Edward respondeu, irritante como sempre.

- O que você quer? – insisti, cruzando os braços.

Ele se levantou da escada e andou lentamente até a calçada, diminuindo a distancia entre nós.

- Vim te falar uma coisa importante.

Senti um arrepio descer por meu corpo, mas continuei com a cara fechada.

Fiquei esperando que ele continuasse, mas ficamos em silencio.

- E então? – falei.

Edward respirou fundo e começou a mexer na manga da camisa azul clara que estava usando.

- Eu só queria falar que...

Minha mente começou a imaginar várias maneiras de como aquela frase poderia terminar, mas tentei ignorar a maioria, que era do tipo "eu só queria te falar que você é muito especial pra mim", ou "que você é muito melhor que Rosalie" ou coisa pior.

- Eu só queria falar – ele recomeçou – que eu não tenho absolutamente nenhum sentimento especial por você. Só queria deixar isso claro, depois... Depois desse fim de semana.

Comecei a piscar furiosamente, perplexa.

- O quê?

- Me ocorreu que você podia achar que existe alguma coisa entre nós, mas não existe – prosseguiu, e eu dei um passo pra trás, como se tivesse levado um tapa. – Eu queria deixar isso claro, porque eu to indo ver a Rosalie agora.

- Rosalie? – repedi, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- É. Eu realmente quero que as coisas funcionem com a gente, e ela também, então...

Continuei olhando pra ele sem entender.

- Da próxima vez, não fique no meio do caminho – concluiu Edward.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Ah – falei bem alto – Então a culpa é minha. Certo.

Tirei o cabelo do rosto, ainda piscando muito, sem conseguir ficar parada. Minhas mãos tremiam de raiva.

- Então a culpa é minha – repeti, cruzando os braços de novo. Meus pés riscavam o chão.

Edward, que havia falado aquela ladainha toda sem nenhuma expressão, pareceu ficar assustado.

- Não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – gaguejou.

- Ah foi sim – falei, tentando controlar minha voz.

Ele abriu a boca como se fosse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não saiu nada.

- Vai embora – pedi.

Ele continuou parado ali, tentando pensar em alguma coisa pra dizer, mas ainda não saía nada.

- Vai embora! – repeti, com mais raiva, e ele deu uns passos pra longe de mim.

Respirando com dificuldade, atravessei a calçada e subi as escadas da varanda.

- Bella – ele me chamou quando eu procurava as chaves na minha mochila.

Ignorei-o.

Achei as chaves e destranquei a porta com certa dificuldade. Entrei o mais rápido possível e bati a porta com a maior força possível.

Segundos depois, ouvi o volvo indo embora.

Sem sequer acender as luzes – naquele tempo nublado, a casa ficava escura quase 24 horas por dia -, tirei a mochila dos ombros, deixando-a cair no chão, e me sentei. Apoiei os braços na mesa e pus a cabeça entre eles, tentando decidir se o que tinha acabado de acontecer era bom ou ruim.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

- Alô, quem fala?

- Bella, sou eu – disse Alice ao telefone.

- Oi. Aqui – falei, segurando o telefone no ouvido com o ombro enquanto afofava o cobertor nas minhas pernas. – Você sabe como seu irmão e a Rosalie terminaram?

- Bom, aparentemente – ouvindo atentamente, segurei o telefone com uma mão e peguei a tigela de pipoca que eu tinha deixado no chão ao lado do sofá – Ele deixou um recado no telefone dela, falando que era melhor pra eles se eles terminassem e tal...

- Que imbecil – comentei, com a boca cheia.

- Olha a agressividade, Bella, é do meu irmão que estamos falando – revirei os olhos e continuei ouvindo. – É isso que eu sei. Mas acho que aconteceu mais coisa.

- Acho que só tem um jeito de descobrir. – falei, com um tom de voz ameaçador.

- Bells, você não vai seqüestrar a Rosalie ou coisa assim, né? – Alice pareceu realmente assustada, e eu ri alto.

- Credo, claro que não. Eu ficaria surda com os gritos – ela riu. – O jeito de descobrir é você perguntar pro Jasper.

Ela suspirou. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de ficar interrogando o namorado sobre a Rosalie, mas eu precisava de informações.

- Tá. Quando eu descobrir alguma coisa eu te ligo.

- Ok. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Desliguei o telefone. Comi mais um pouquinho de pipoca, mas qualquer comida parecia borracha. Culpa do nó formado na minha garganta.

No dia seguinte, acordei me sentindo meio mal, mas fui pra escola mesmo assim.

Alice veio falar comigo no intervalo entre o primeiro e o segundo horário, e me contou que Jasper não sabia nada sobre o término do namoro de Edward e Rosalie, só que ela tinha chegado em casa chorando e ficado trancada no quarto um bom tempo.

Isso não era tão animador quanto eu esperava.

Fui de sala em sala feito um zumbi, sem prestar atenção em nenhuma aula. No almoço, só percebi que Angela estava me gritando havia séculos quando ela apareceu na minha frente, abanando as mãos.

- Bella! Em que mundo você tá?

Tirei os fones de ouvido.

- Na Terra mesmo, só to ouvindo musica – respondi. Música barulhenta geralmente acalmava meus nervos, mas nesse dia estava tendo o efeito contrário.

- Então – ela foi falando, andando do meu lado enquanto eu ia para a mesa ocupada por Alice. - a gente tem que fazer o trabalho de inglês, né?

- Aham.

- Você pode ir pra minha casa depois da aula?

- Aham – repeti, feito um robô.

- E você me dá uma carona? – ela sorriu, parecendo sem graça. – É que o Ben me trouxe hoje, e eu to meio sem...

- Claro – interrompi, meio sem querer. – Te vejo mais tarde.

Fiquei com medo de que ela se irritasse, mas Angela pareceu apenas ficar ainda mais sem graça.

- Tem algo errado, Bella?

Olhei pra ela direito pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- A gente conversa depois, tá?

Ela pareceu aliviada, disse ok e foi atrás do namorado.

Depois das aulas, fiquei esperando Angela perto de onde havia estacionado minha picape, numa das vagas próximas do ginásio. Fiquei com as costas apoiadas na construção de concreto e liguei meu iPod.

_Pace is the Trick - Interpol_

Eu estava ouvindo uma musica nervosa do Interpol quando um certo dono de um volvo prateado parou na minha frente.

- Tudo bem com você?

Tirei o fone esquerdo.

- Por que todo mundo fica me perguntando isso? – retruquei.

- Porque você não tá com uma aparência muito boa – respondeu Edward, ficando do meu lado.

Revirei os olhos e fechei a cara.

- Isso é problema meu.

Ele não respondeu, só ficou parado ali. A presença dele me dava uma fraqueza estranha. Depois de uns 10 minutos assim, o estacionamento estava quase vazio.

Fiquei observando as nuvens de chuva e tentando manter a calma.

- Bella.

Ele disse meu nome em um tom de voz baixo, quase um sussurro. Meu coração deu um salto, e senti minhas defesas ruírem. Tarde demais, percebi que estava apaixonada por ele.

Senti uma enxurrada de lágrimas, vindas de lugar nenhum, aparentemente por motivo nenhum.

Edward ficou na minha frente, apoiando um braço ao lado da minha cabeça. Se inclinou e, ao ver meu rosto, arregalou os olhos.

- Você tá chorando?

- Não – respondi, e a minha voz saiu estranha. Empurrei o braço dele e comecei a marchar em direção a minha picape, mas ele agarrou meu pulso.

- Bella – ele disse de novo, e meus joelhos fraquejaram. Senti que eu ia cair a qualquer momento. – Eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas ontem. Sinto muito.

Continuei olhando pro chão. Fiquei com medo de que alguém visse aquela cena, eu e Edward de mãos dadas, parados no estacionamento. Ou melhor, tive medo que _Rosalie _visse aquela cena. Mas eu a vira indo embora, com Jasper.

Olhei pra Edward, bem em seus olhos verdes. Me senti derreter.

- Está tudo bem – falei.

Ele respirou fundo e puxou meu pulso. Quando eu estava mais próxima, segurou meus dois braços, acima do cotovelo, e me puxou mais pra perto. Quando estávamos com os corpos colados, e os rostos a dois centímetros de distancia, ele me beijou.

Algumas lágrimas acumuladas escaparam, mas eu as ignorei. O beijo foi como uma explosão. Segurei os ombros de Edward com a maior força que consegui, puxando-o pra mim. Os braços dele se fecharam contra mim, num abraço delicioso. Por alguns segundos, esqueci tudo o que me preocupava.

Quando nos separamos, ele respirava como se tivesse corrido alguns quilômetros. Acho que eu não estava melhor. Ele sorriu, e eu espelhei seu gesto, depois apoiei minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço. As conseqüências daquilo queriam tomar conta da minha mente, mas me permiti relaxar antes.

Afinal, eu merecia. Ou não?

_N/A: OI GENTCHI_

_demorei pra postar pq fiquei MUITO decepcionada com a falta de reviews do outro capitulo. sério u.u_

_espero que tenham gostado desse ahahah_

_beijinhos :D_

**Lih:** rosalie ainda nao aprontou nada, mas nunca se sabe né? UASHUAHS bjosss

**Layra Cullen:** oi, bem vinda hahah e quê isso, qualquer crítica (construtiva rsss) é bem vinda tambem :DDD bjss


End file.
